This invention relates to a device used for retaining bricks or similar structural modules in position by applying a compressive force thereto, to a method of forming a structure of modules by using such a device, and to the resultant structure.
A typical and preferred use of the device is in lining rigid metal pipe with brick as in smokestacks, furnaces and the like. Presently, such structures are made by filling substantially the entire 360.degree. extent of a rigid exterior shell with a pattern of bricks. This is a demanding task requiring considerable experience and skill, as it is necessary to cut the final bricks in the pattern to precise thicknesses and angles. This is done with a saw which sometimes requires as many as three cuts for each circumferential set of bricks.
The present invention eliminates the need for precision cutting of the final bricks placed within the shell. This is accomplished by placing a compression device in a space between the final two bricks in the pattern. The compression device is elongated, extending its length to compress the bricks together, holding them firmly against each other and against the concave interior surface of the shell. Finally, the space is filled with a hardenable fluent material which is then permitted to harden with the compression device embedded therein.
The compression device includes an elongated member provided at its opposite ends with feet which face outwardly in opposite directions to engage frictionally the adjacent bricks. Means are provided for extending the length of the elongated members to change the distance between the feet and to urge the feet into frictional compressive contact with the spaced apart bricks. At least one of the feet is pivotally connected to the elongated member to accommodate angular differences between the adjacent brick. Reinforcement means extend from the elongated member for embedment in and reinforcement of the body of material which is cast and hardened thereabout.
The following United States patents were considered prior to the preparation of this specification: U.S. Pat. Nos.
807,935--Jackson
1,223,926--Anderson
2,328,069--Kurtz
2,610,470--White
2,612,675--Wread
2,696,359--Hill
2,921,772--Boyd
2,930,096--Haber
3,378,965--Broquist
3,965,630--Roberts
3,965,637--Brusa.